


Life-time after, life-time.

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Reincarnation.A curse.Is love strong enough to break it or is magic stronger?





	Life-time after, life-time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> I'm nervous.  
> This is my second story I'm sharing. But my first attempt at Olicity. This is something that's been swimming in my head for a very long time. I hope someone likes it.

King Oliver was a great and fierce man. An excellent warrior. An even better ruler. With his beautiful and loving queen always by his side. The envy of a lot of men. One in particular. A very dangerous warlock. Upset over loosing the affection and love of Queen Felicity, placed a curse on them. A sick joke. 

Oliver came into his bed chamber noticing Felicity already in bed, placed his Excalibur gently on the table. Undressed and got into bed beside his wife, wrapped his arms around her. 

 

Felicity spooked suddenly sat up in bed, turned and shook Oliver's arm.  
"Oliver. Oliver! Please wake up."  
He shoot up, "What's wrong?"  
"Nightmare."  
Oliver lied back down and pulled Felicity into him, so she rested her head near his heart.  
"Tell me what happened. Take your time, love."  
"It felt like a...a story. But not. About two star crossed lovers. A king and queen where murdered by an evil man but there love was so strong they were bonded for eternity. Life-time, after life-time they were reborn. To find there one true love. Only to lose each other in death again." Oliver could feel her shaking. "That's terrible."  
"That's not the worst of it. Oliver, those people were us. I heard other voices, whispers. Some were saying his magic was weakening. Another said 'a limited amount of lives'. And another said a number. Six." "It was just a dream, my love." Listening to his heart beat was starting to charm Felicity. "Please try to rest, we have a busy day tomorrow. One more thing though, my fair maiden before we sleep again. Every great relationship comes with a great burden. And the strength to carry it." "Thank you. Your words are a comfort, my merry man of the hood. I love you." "I love you too." 

 

"Must you leave?"  
"I'd always choose to stay with you. But you know what would happen if I refused Caesar's orders."  
Oliver pulled Felicity into a close embrace.  
"I worry. I had another dream. I'm scared for you. For us."  
"What happened this time?" He asked quietly. Kissing his shoulder, "Great and unfortunate things. I saw you. In armour, with your father's sword. Drenched in blood. You were surrounded by a lot of people screaming...no cheering. But you didn't care for that. You had a single focus. A man...false ruler." Oliver placed a loving kiss to her lips, cutting off her words.  
"Enough of these silly thoughts. Come to bed."  
"Oliver, it's early. Just past midday."  
"Doesn't matter. Come to bed." Oliver slowly and gently started pulling Felicity backwards. A little body ran and grabbed both there legs, "Father, come! You must see what I made!" "Too late, Oliver...." 

Startled awake, Oliver realised where he was. Hearing the sounds and smells of grown men battling above him.  
"You dreamt of them again. Didn't ya." Came a deep voice from the other side of the shared cell.  
"Couldn't help it. Every time I close my eyes, I see them."  
"I see my Lyla, every time too."  
"If you don't mind my asking. What happened?"  
"The new boy trying to be Caesar, he...he had his men kill them. Ordered my beautiful wife. My beautiful little boy. To hang."  
It was awhile before either of them mustered up the courage to speak again.  
"What about. Lyla? Was it?"  
"Yeah. Lyla. She. She was pulled from my arms, a group of soldiers. Tore her from my arms and killed her right in front of me. Gave them a hell of a fight, but there was just to many of them. Sold me to salvers. Then found myself here. With you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault. What were there names?"  
"Who? Oh. Um. Felicity. And William."  
Both started by a solider banging on the bars of the cell.  
"Hay. You two. You're up. Lets go!" Both followed the man out, and through passages. Passing other cells with more slaves and guards. Lead to the main massive doors that were slowly opened, exposing the huge arena. The coliseum. 

 

Oliver armed with a hunting knife and magic, stormed into the warlock's mansion. With a huge bust of energy blew the doors right off. Finally face to face with Merlyn.  
Turning around, they both shot energy blasts forcing them both into opposite walls.  
Only momently silent he spoke, "Did you like the way I had Felicity hollowed out? How is Laurel doing in her meat suit?"  
Oliver shot another blast at him. "Shut your mouth you sick fuck!"  
Laughing, Tommy got up. Raising one hand, lifted Oliver into the air. Oliver could feel a magical grip forcing his arms to slowly crush into his sides, he tried to struggle but was ultimately useless.  
"I win. Your time is finally up."  
Circling around Oliver he couldn't but keep tormenting.  
"How'd it feel? Spending a whole day watching her slowly die? Knowing there was nothing you could do. Nothing that idiotic friend of yours. What's his name? John was it. Nothing he could do either. Knowing that if it was stopped, millions would have been ripped apart."  
Tommy stopped in front of Oliver, took his knife and stabbed right up through his chest.  
Twisting it.  
"No, Tommy. You lose."  
Laurel right behind Tommy, shredded him. Vaporising his ashes.  
Oliver dropped.  
"Ollie!"  
She dropped to her knees next to him.  
"He's gone for good?" Oliver coughed out.  
Laurel, with blue tinted skin and hair gently cradled his head.  
"Yes. I'm powerful enough. I killed the rest of mine....This wound. Is mortal.  
Oliver chuckled, "Aren't we all. It was good that you came."  
"I was. Was..."  
"Concerned."  
"Yes, I think so. There's nothing I can do, you'll be dead within minutes."  
"I know." Oliver was coughing up blood, struggling.  
Laurel moved even closer, "Would you like me to lie to you now?"  
Oliver breathed deeply, "Yes, thank you. Yes."  
Pail hands gently touched Oliver's cheeks, and felt and saw golden hair graze his face.  
Sparkly cerulean eyes looked back, and bright pink lips smiled at him.  
Oliver smiled back. Whispered. "Hello there."  
"Oliver."  
"I missed you." He replied.  
Felicity leaned down and kissed him. Then kissed his checks and forehead,  
"It's going to be ok. It won't hurt much longer. Then you'll be where I am. We'll be together."  
"I...I love you, Felicity." Oliver took his last breath. 

 

Officer Diggle rushed out of the car quickly raising his gun, "Don't move!"  
Diggle yelled to the unknown man who was casually walking away from a burning building.  
"Don't the cops usually say freeze?"  
The strange man dressed all in black, with his face painted black and white. With a long black leather coat asked.  
"Well, I'm not usual and I say don't move!"  
"And I say I'm dead. So I move!"  
Diggle moved forward, raising the gun higher, "What! Are you nuts! Walking into a gun! What, are you high?"  
The man finally stopped and sat on the side of the road.  
"Shoot if you will. Officer Diggle...You don't remember me. Do you?"  
Diggle looked closer, trying to look past the paint looking for a clue.  
"What about Felicity? Felicity Smoak?"  
"She's dead, my friend. A home invasion, group of men beat and raped her. About a year ago."  
Diggle noticed the man's hands suddenly clenching into tight fists, and for a moment couldn't keep eye contact. What felt like a couple of minutes, he looked back up at Diggle.  
"Do you remember Deathstroke? He shouldn't of been playing with knives. Do you like the coat?"  
It finally dawned on him who this man was.  
He put his gun away, sitting next to him. "You're the man who killed Slade!"  
"He was already dead. He died a year ago, the moment he touched her. They're all dead. They just don't know it yet."  
"I'm sorry, Oliver. What happened to you both. I stayed with her. 36 hours, in the hospital. She wouldn't stop asking for you."  
Diggle couldn't believe it.  
"I saw your body. I was at the funeral. How?"  
"I'm not sure. But I'm not finished. Two more need to die."  
"I know buddy. I'm not gonna stop you."  
Oliver didn't know how much more he could take.  
"I thought this was the last one. That it was over." Diggle nodded in understanding, tried giving him a comforting pat on the back.  
"It's possible this still could be the last one." Remembering all times they both met.  
Oliver appreciated his attempt.  
"Two more." Oliver said, snapping back into focus.  
Oliver got to his feet, offering his hand. "Well then, let's go get them." Diggle grabbed his hand, together took off to finish it. Them.

 

 

Walking through the office round the corner he found who he was looking for.  
"Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen".....

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm...I tried to include six lives. I think I got the number right. 
> 
> Ok...a lot will be familiar. The main two being. The Angel TV series. From the saddest couple in the Buffy 'verse. (Fred and Wesley.)  
> And the movie. The Crow.  
> Might just be my favourite scene in that movie, no, there's too many scenes! The whole movie! Fantastic! Please watch it, if you haven't already, one the best comic book movies ever made!!!  
> I must add that, near the beginning of this story. The story Felicity tells Oliver, and his little response. It's from Carter Hall (Hawkman), in Smallville. The best live-action Hawkman. Plus a few extra nuggets thrown in. If you know... :) 
> 
> I end this by saying. Please let me know if you liked this at all.


End file.
